


The Life and Times of Two Great Men

by SwimmingBird



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Itty bitty ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimmingBird/pseuds/SwimmingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itty bitty bite sized ficlets and head-canons for your viewing pleasure.</p><p>These can be seen as stand-alone or of the same universe. These are not in any particular order. There is no over arching story really.</p><p>This is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's, Moffat's and Gatiss's sandbox, I'm just playing in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blond Bond Boy

John always had a thing for men dressed in fine tailored suits. This was brought on from years of watching James Bond and envisioning himself as a "Bond Boy" instead of the Bond Girls in the films. So when he saw Sherlock Holmes for the first time, with his fine cut closely tailored suit with straining buttons he thought "Ah yes, I'll be making him mine," as Sherlock looked like he could have walked out of a Bond Film (in John's head at least.)


	2. Who doesn't like a man in uniform?

Sherlock, upon hitting puberty, realized that he liked boys, not girls. He always had a suspicion, but it was confirmed when he started having lustful thoughts about the men shown in the military pamphlets at his school. He liked their uniforms and the utter manliness of it all. Of course he took a pamphlet home and used it to fuel his fantasies. So, soon after laying eyes on a particular fit, compact, blond ex-army doctor, he decides that this man would do _just fine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Sometimes not even your trusted first mate can lead you home

As a child, Sherlock aspired to be a pirate. So much so he learned how to navigate by looking at star formations. This lead to a childhood misadventure involving his best friend and constant companion, Redbeard getting lost in the woods at night based on faulty celestial navigations. Although the ordeal lasted less than a day, Sherlock was shaken from being so lost (as he was just a little boy.) Mycroft found him, after realizing he disappeared and comforted him.


	4. But the fire is so delightful

Sherlock always has enjoyed the warmth and comfort that a lit fireplace offers. This enjoyment is enhanced on those cold winter nights in 221B when John is sitting in his chair and Sherlock is in his own, across from John. Not much is said, never the less, a warm companionate silence is shared between them. When the roaring fire had been reduced to just glowing embers, the pair retire to their shared bed to keep each other cozy and close while the winter chilled the outside world.


	5. Geology and Sentiment

Sherlock has a collection of small rocks he's built up since childhood. Each rock helps him remember a certain time and certain place. The pebbles represent memories. He even has a piece of street gravel from the night John shot the cabbie. He just knew some how John was going to be an important figure in his life, a life changing one. It's one of his prized possessions. One day, he is given a rock that trumps that one's importance. And that is the day John proposes to Sherlock.


	6. Love in Times of Peace and War

From an early age, John found himself quite captured by the idea of love. He was always fuzzy about what was involved, but he liked the idea of having someone to go on adventures and exploring with.

As he grew, so did his fascination with love. When John loved, he loved with his whole being. His mind, body, and soul resonated with love when he decided that they were worth it. John did not believe a partner was needed to complete someone. From his education in psychology, he knew that road was an unhealthy one. Instead he looked for someone who he complimented and who complimented him, someone to share in the adventure of life.

He did not limit his attentions to just women; he enjoyed the company of men as well. It didn’t dawn on him that others did not feel the same way, at first. After vicious words spewed to him by an (ex) girlfriend and some more homophobic (ex) friends, he tended to keep his relationships with men more private and subtle. That was until he met a man who stole his heart and breath away. James Sholto had everything John looked for in a man. Sholto was honest, sincere, brave, and endlessly fascinating. He was on all accounts a good man. He made his attentions known, albeit in a quiet and covert way, and Sholto answered them with equal measure (or so John thought.)

Although their relationship was built on mutual understanding and respect, they saw different ultimate outcomes. John thought he found a man to share his love and life with, Sholto thought he found solace in a comrade in the hell of war. After John was shot and lying in a cot recovering, Sholto was the soldier who delivered the news that John was to be honorably discharged back to England. Sholto also broke off their relationship within the same breath, thinking it would be kinder than leading John on with false hope. Sholto would later realize his mistake, and see he lost a chance of true love from a good man, but it would be too late.

When John returned to England, he was physically, and emotional broken in more ways than one. He felt empty and useless. He became a hermit of sorts, only leaving his bedsit when absolutely necessary. He was going through the motions, doing nothing more than just surviving. Each day was painful. His soul throbbed at the loss of love and adventure in his life. So on that fateful day he met Sherlock Holmes, it was like seeing a clear sunny day after being in the dark for so long. Even in the brilliance and wonder of Sherlock, John was still wary of risking his heart as he did with Sholto. But John was a risk taker, so when he spoke to Sherlock in Angelo’s it was a genuine fact finding mission to gauge interest. With the immediate shut down from Sherlock, he backpedaled and decided then and there that if he could not have Sherlock for his own, he would instead remain by his side as his trusted friend and companion until the end of his days. (As friendship is a type of love too.)


	7. Warmth in the Storm

Sherlock and John snuggle like snug bugs in a rug. They are particularly keen on snuggling when thunderstorms hit London and each thunderclap sounds like an explosion. John holds on tight to Sherlock's middle as Sherlock runs his fingers through John's short bristly hair to calm him. Sherlock brushes small and light kisses to his brow, reassuring John with every touch.


	8. By the sea, by the sea, by the beautiful sea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst! So much angst!

_I want to be:_

_By the sea, by the sea, by the beautiful sea!_

_You and me, you and me, oh how happy we'll be!_

_When each wave comes a-rolling in_

_We will duck or swim,_

_And we'll float and fool around the water._

_Over and under, and then up for air,_

_..._

_I love to be beside your side, beside the sea,_

_Beside the seaside, by the beautiful sea!_

_-_ BY THE BEAUTIFUL SEA From the musical "For Me and My Gal" (Harold Atteridge / Harry Carroll) (1914)

 

* * *

 

It had been several days since Sherlock had eaten anything of significance. It seemed like he was running purely on sugar saturated teas and coffee and force of will. It did not require a doctor's eye for John to see Sherlock was going to run himself into a early grave if kept pushing his body to the absolute limits like this. As John watched Sherlock flit from one idea to another fiddling with one experiment and abruptly change tracks mid thought, John plotted. If Sherlock wanted to live long enough to retire with John with the ridiculous bees Sherlock had ranted about for hours at a time, John needed to take action.

John was intimately aware of the detective's past, including his history substance use. John kept this mind when he sought Mycroft's aid to dose the detective long enough to whisk them away to a seaside retreat. When Sherlock woke up not in 221B and the sounds of city life, but instead in a cottage near the beach to the crashing crest of sea waves, it could easily be said that Sherlock saw red. The sedatives were still fading from his system when he left the bedroom to find John in the sitting room. He ~~shouted~~ (read _slurred_ ) abuse at John, furious to be interrupted from his all important work. John, of course, countered with Sherlock's total disregard for his own health was damaging their relationship. John went on to say that he was not going to watch the man he loved succumb to malnutrition and exhaustion when it is preventable. Sherlock huffs and tears John apart verbally. It was brutal. The two men stared daggers at one another, neither willing to admit something was wrong. The tensions were high and their breaths were labored from the yelling.

John turned and left the cottage, slamming the door as he went. Sherlock stood there, his mind was slowly catching up to what he just said. He regretted every word. Meanwhile, John made it to the beach. He wiggled his toes in the wet sand, trying to find some pleasure there, but gaining none. John was normally a stoic man; a stiff-upper lip, English man. But what was said to him verged on the unforgivable. They hurt. For the first time in a long time in their relationship, John wondered if this would be it. This would be the final straw of the relationship. John had no doubt he would always love Sherlock, that was a universal truth. It was undeniable as the Earth revolving around the Sun. But Sherlock always loving John? Now that was the question that weighed on his mind. John was willing to concede that drugging Sherlock and spiriting him away to a beach cottage in Sussex may have been a forceful bit of action, but John felt he had no choice. John needed to protect Sherlock, even if it meant saving Sherlock from himself. So, as John stood on that beach, he could not help but to feel despondant. He let his emotions wash over him. It felt raw and painful to let it all unravel.

Sherlock's mind finally clicked into gear, he raced to the beach to see the love of his life looking defeated and hunched over. Sherlock slowed his approach and lightly placed his hand on John's shoulder, not sure if he was welcome there. John froze, at first. He then curled further into himself, ashamed and embarrassed that he was so vulnerable in that moment. Sherlock decided that it was his place to make the first move. Sherlock drew John into his arms, pulling John's face against his chest. Sherlock rubbed soothing circles up and down John's back and let him take comfort as he needed.

John could not help but to lean into his touch. It was warm and comforting. He felt Sherlock pepper kisses to the top of his head and whisper apologies and reassurances as he did.

"John."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"It's too cool to be in the water here."

"I know."

There was a beat of silence.

"Come inside with me."

Silence.

"Okay."

They trudged up the sand dune, back to the cottage. Sherlock guided John to the sofa in the sitting room and bundled him in blanket throws. When Sherlock was done, John looked like an odd bird in a poorly constructed nest. Then, Sherlock set about getting a fire started in the hearth. Soon he had a steady flame going that promised to develop into a roaring fire. He turned his attentions back to John, whose eyes were still red-rimmed and glazed. Sherlock opened the nest of blankets enough to settled himself next to John. He wrapped John into his arms and held him tight. They sat like this for an hour before the silence was broken again.

"This running yourself ragged needs to stop. I won't watch you drive yourself to death. I love you too much. I can't do it. Things must change, otherwise... Otherwise, I'll leave."

Sherlock went very still.

John continued, "I like to think I make things better for you, like you do for me... but I'm not so sure anymore. I don't want to go. I really don't. Christ, I've killed for you, Sherlock, I would do it again. I will follow you to the ends of the world and back again. But please, don't make me watch you die. Not again. Never again."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

...

"Yes."

"Then no more of this shite. You and I have a promise to each other. Sussex retirement and your ridiculous bees. We can't do that if you are dead. Both of us are going to take better care of one another. Understood?"

"Yes, John."

"Good."

...

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

John turned and captured Sherlock's mouth with a kiss. Their movements were unhurried and soft. A slow building passion and spark flickered between them. The light from the hearth lit their explorations of landscapes they knew so well already. The spark blew into a blazing fire. They made love to one another, drawing out sounds of pleasure they both savored to hear. After they both reached completion and cleaned themselves of the aftermath, they curled up back into their nest on the sofa. John fell asleep first, with his head resting on Sherlock's chest. soft breaths leaving John with every exhale. Sherlock brushed John's hair with his finger, marveling at the man he held so dear. He knew things needed to change. Sherlock could not bear the loss of John from his life, so he swore to strive to take better care of himself and to take care of John. He kissed the crown of John's head still resting his chest. 

Sherlock, with the welcomed weight on John on his chest, dropped off to sleep, dreaming of bees and Sussex and John at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering the where the chapter title comes from, it's from a song my mom sang to me when I was little. She still sings the refrain when we go the beach/sea. 
> 
> This is how my mom sings it:  
> I want to be...  
> By the sea, by the sea, by the beautiful sea!  
> You and me, you and me, oh how happy we'll be!  
> I love to be beside your side, beside the sea,  
> Beside the seaside, by the beautiful sea! 
> 
> You can listen to it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJhseCrVKZE  
> You can see the lyrics here: http://lyricsplayground.com/alpha/songs/b/bythebeautifulsea.shtml
> 
> Also, I have a feeling this is really tropy/ooc/ridiculous/and wayyyyyy too melodramatic. If you have input, tell me, please.


	9. First Kiss

Their first kiss happens at a crime scene, on accident, after John says something spot on and brilliant leading to the case being solved. Sherlock gasps in delight and grabs John and kisses him passionately in front of the Scotland Yard personnel present.

At first, Sherlock doesn't realize the implications of what he has done, because he done it so many times in his dreams. John's a bit pleasantly surprised and dazed from the experience. After Sherlock has registered what he has done, he quietly asks "Not good?" to John. John, recovered from his stunned state says "not good..." Sherlock's face turns dark and loses all hope. "... It. Was. Brilliant!" John finishes his sentence. Sherlock can barely contain his happiness. He solves the case quickly so the two of them can go on their first official date. During this whole time, the betting pool of Scotland Yard is trying to determine who won the pot.


	10. Not The Only Vow Given

Sholto and Sherlock exchange information at the reception of John's wedding. They are kindred spirits, united in their love and protection of John. Sholto tells Sherlock that he regrets that they were not open with their relationship in the Army and did not have the courage to contact John after being discharged. Sholto makes Sherlock to promise to watch over him because he himself cannot anymore, as he feels he lost his place in John's life.

Sherlock had already dedicated his whole life to John, so Sholto's promise wasn't hard to agree to.


	11. Shall We Dance?

_We've just been introduced,_

_I do not know you well,_

_But when the music started_

_Something drew me to your side._

_So many men and girls,_

_Are in each others arms-_

_It made me think we might be_

_Similarly occupied._

_Shall we dance?_

_On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?_

_Shall we dance?_

_Shall we then say_

_"Goodnight and mean "Goodbye"?_

_Or perchance,_

_When the last little star has left the sky,_

_Shall we still be together_

_With are arms around each other_

_And shall you be my new romance?_

_On the clear understanding_

_That this kind of thing can happen,_

_Shall we dance?_

_Shall we dance?_

_Shall we Dance?_

_\- The King and I_

* * *

 

After John and Sherlock are together for a while, Sherlock confesses his love of dancing to John. To surprise Sherlock, John covertly takes lessons (under the guise of meeting "the mates" at the pub.) Sherlock worries that John has tired of his company and grows a but withdrawn because of it.

Months of practice and hard work, John becomes a decent dancer. He calls Sherlock to "a crime scene" for "urgent business". Sherlock comes rushing in, with his usual dramatic flair, to a large dance hall, lit by old fashion candle chandeliers, with a quartet ready to play. John is dressed in a fine cut suit (Mycroft helped, which John will never tell Sherlock) standing in the middle of the room, looking at Sherlock with adoring eyes.

John asks a surprised Sherlock to dance, he can't helped but to smile and nod yes. John gives the signal for the band to start and pulls Sherlock into a waltz. They dance all night. Sherlock feels utter bliss, dancing with the man who means the most to him in the world.

By the time the morning lights had started to brighten the sky, they finally had stopped dancing. John and Sherlock make their way back home to Baker Street and collapse into bed out of sheer exhaustion. John rests his head on Sherlock's chest as Sherlock runs his fingers through John's soft hair. John snuffles and snuggles closer to Sherlock as he sleeps. Sherlock reflects on his relationship with John, and comes to a decision. He kisses John's brow and eases John off of his chest without waking him. He dresses and leaves Baker Street as softly as possible.

John wakes alone, a little while later. He is noticeably upset and worried that Sherlock hated his show of sentiment last night and not sure how to patch things up with Sherlock. Sherlock returns, his face shows vulnerability and fragility, which is uncharacteristic. He sees John sitting at the kitchen table, looking despondent, staring sadly into his cup of tea.

Sherlock clears his throat and John's eyes meet his. Sherlock walks to John's side and goes down on one knee, only to produce a very old ring. Sherlock explains he went to retrieve a family heirloom, a ring that he believes would best show his love and devotion to John. He goes on to propose to John.

To which John stares at him.

A beat passes.

And then another.

And another.

Sherlock sweats and prepares to backpedal and take back his proposal, when John pulls Sherlock into a bearhug, holding him tight.

"You ridiculous and wonderful man!" John pulls back and kisses Sherlock passionately. "Of course I'll marry you."

Sherlock laughs and gives off false bravado, "Ah yes, of course, I knew that. I'm a genius after all..."

John rolls his eyes and replies "of course" not really believing him.

Sherlock slips the ring onto John's finger and kisses him again. They lean towards one another and touch foreheads with smiling eyes and mouths, happy to share they rest of their days together and the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please comment below!


End file.
